


Winter’s Child

by buckysbrat



Category: Marvel (Comics), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Blood, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysbrat/pseuds/buckysbrat
Summary: You heal Bucky’s wounds following the aftermath of Winter Soldier #3





	Winter’s Child

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on this website. Please tell me if I did not tag something correctly. This story takes place immediately following the events of Winter Soldier #3 (2018). Apparently I love making our boy cry.

_No more adopted kids._

That’s the rule that you made after Bucky nearly got himself killed for RJ, and then the kid ended up leaving in the end. He said he would try his hardest.

You both knew he didn’t mean it.

Kids could sense that Bucky was a kind soul. A gentle giant. Trustworthy.

Even with his scary face-mask and leather, Kobik attached herself at his hip. He went against Nick Fury’s orders to protect Kate Barton and the rest of the Young Avengers.

But kids left, as kids do, and you were here to pick up the pieces.  You thought that each person he helped took a piece of him with them. Bucky thought the exact opposite- that each child gave him something back that he had lost with Hydra.

Bucky was tense tonight. He was covered in blood, and had a black eye from fighting The Spot. On top of that, his new friend, recovering Hydra soldier, and pseudo-adopted kid, RJ, had left to be with his real father who mysteriously turned up.

So now Bucky was left with you, his faithful and loving partner. You bandaged up his wounds, nursed him back to health every time he got too close to death (which was too many times to count at this point), and followed him to the ends of the earth. This time it was Indiana.

He grew up here. You could see in his eyes the way that his soul warmed up when you first rode with him on the back of his bike down the main street of this quaint little town. It felt dated, like it had stopped modernizing with the rest of the world- stuck in the past. It was good for Bucky to have something that felt like a part of his identity. He had memories here. The people were welcoming and warm. The nights were dark and quiet, no big city lights or noises. You could hear your own thoughts for the first time in your life.

It was driving you crazy.

But you stayed. You persisted. You put your personal complaints aside, for Bucky.

All for Bucky.

You helped him pull his boots off, and then his knee pads. He leaned back into the couch without a word. You could tell he was exhausted.

“Can you stand up for me, baby?” You asked gently, rubbing the sides of his arms.

His jacket came off next, and then his ripped and dirty t-shirt. The arm connected to his shoulder was not the same one he left with, but a prototype that Tony had made a few days prior. The metal was shinier, and the metal was cut in different places than before. It always took a while for the both of you to get used to a new arm. You had to take time to learn all of the new divots, creases, folds. A new part of the person you love.

“At least one part of you looks nice,” You joked, trying to lighten his mood.

He didn’t even look at you, just stared down at his new arm.

“RJ brought it to me. He saved me.”

His voice was scratchy. Sleep deprived. He sniffed and scrunched up his nose, like he usually does when he’s trying not to cry. He needed to cry.

You gently cupped his face and turned him to look at you. His beard was longer, the little hairs scratching your palms.

“You saved him.”

That was it. The tears welling up in his eyes spilled over onto his cheeks. His left eye was puffy and bruised. It would be swollen shut soon. But for now, tears rolled down his dirty and cut face. He looked aged. Tired.

You were the only person he cried around, besides his therapist, who made frequent house visits.

“Can we hug?” You asked, aware that he sometimes didn’t want to be touched when he cried.

“Yeah,” He grumbled, sniffing again and leaning into you.

He was larger than you, but you still loved being the big bear, letting him wrap his arms under you, and wrapping yours over top of his, enveloping him as much as you could. Maybe he could feel small and protected for a few moments.

The scent of dried blood, sweat, and mud invaded your senses.

Bucky didn’t cry for too long. He was too tired to cry much. Just a soft sob followed by a few hiccups in his breath.

“It’s okay,” You mumbled sweetly on repeat, stroking his back. “You did good.”

.

Steam rolled out of the space above the glass shower door. You had the perfect view. He was directly in your line of sight from your spot on the bed. He washed himself free from the grime, filth, and blood of the day. The scars and bruises on his body each told a story, and you had mapped out every single one, taking inventory every time you were together.

Those scars did nothing to take away from the beauty of his physique.

Watching the way his flesh arm flexed when he reached to scrub his back did something to you. His broad shoulders and smooth chest glistening wet caused your mouth to water. With Bucky always on-call or away in some other Midwestern town, it was hard to find time for each other physically. You didn’t want to initiate sex tonight, while he was feeling bad, but you still could think about it.

“Enjoy the show?” He asked, stepping out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist.

You couldn’t help but blush. He was feeling better.

“Come over here and I’ll show you how much I enjoyed it.”

He took the towel off of his waist and ruffled his damp hair a bit, then tossed it on the ground not even looking where it went as he sauntered towards the bed. He laid down next to you, skin touching skin.

“Hey,” He said softly. “You know you’re my everything, right?”

You leaned your head forward and kissed him, softly on the lips, careful not to bump his swollen and bruised eye. You ran your tongue lightly against his bottom lip, because you knew it drove him wild. The taste of his mouth was like no other. Your tongues melted into each other, exploring his mouth hungrily as he accepted all that you wanted to give him.

Just kissing was sending shocks to your clothed core. You could tell he was starting to react as well. As you kissed, you brushed your fingertips along his chest, feeling the firmness and warmth. His hand found your hip.

It almost became too much, exchanging licks and tongues and breathing into each other’s souls. You fit together perfectly, your legs tangled together. It was safe to say that you were both in the mood.

There was a break in between kissing when you pulled your (Bucky’s) tank top off of yourself. His dick reacted to the sight of you completely naked save for your cotton panties. Those were shed soon after.

Bucky started to sit up, but you pushed him back down onto the bed.

“Let me take the reigns tonight.”

His lips turned upwards into a soft smile. You threw your leg over and straddled him. He was almost completely hard now, and you were soaking ready for him.

The sight of him under you, naked, eyes blown, lips red and wet, was almost enough to make you cum then and there. He was rugged, worn, and everything that defined masculinity for you.

His tongue ran across his bottom lip, eyeing you up and down, and you slowly ran the wet lips of your core up his shaft. The feeling of his hardness sent jolts of electricity through you. He let out a breathy groan.

Grinding back and forth, getting him nice and wet with your juices, was all you needed in terms of preparation. You needed to feel him tonight, with nothing in between you.

It was emotional and earth shattering when you finally lowered yourself onto his cock. It made you feel full and stretched. The thickness pushed against your walls all around, and it took a few moments of just sitting there to adjust.

That first moment never got old for Bucky. Being inside of you felt amazing, like he was home. It took everything he had not to thrust up into your warmth. Tonight wasn’t about fucking. Tonight was about being as close to each other as possible.

Bucky let out a soft “fuck” as soon as you started moving. You wanted to milk all of those little groans and pleas from him, repeating the motions again and again until you were both moaning.

There was a light glean of sweat covering both of you as you moved faster and faster, bouncing on his cock and filling both of you with pleasure and love. Your leg muscles were sore, but you couldn’t even imagine how sore he was all over.

You could feel his leg twitch behind you, a sign that he was close.

“ _Fuck_ …” He panted out, shutting his eyes and leaning his head back.

You both came together as the world slowed down- your walls clenching around him while he filled you with his cum. Your entire body was buzzing as you leaned down and kissed him sloppily with him still inside of you.  

When you flopped down onto the bed next to him, he looked thoroughly fucked and exhausted. He would sleep like a baby, unlike most nights.

Tonight he was taken care of. Broken down and put back together again.

“Hey Buck…” You laid on his arm and drew small circles on his chest, watching the rise and fall of his breathing. “What do you think about having one of our own?”

There was no point in specifying, it was obvious what you meant. There was a pause as he looked off into the distance again.

“I don’t deserve something that good.”

It took everything you had not to cry.

“Why are we here?” You asked. “Why are we in the middle of nowhere, helping other people escape their own dangerous situations? All of this is about forgiveness.” You turned his face to yours. “So why can’t you forgive yourself?”

There were tears in his eyes for the second time that night.

“Do you really want a kid? You want a baby?” He looked… hopeful.

“I want that more than anything in the world. Our own. We can have a normal life here.”

That was all he needed to hear, as tears spilled over, and he clashed his mouth against yours. Your heart was full, knowing that soon you would be taking care of two.


End file.
